A conventional installation device for a slide assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,967, with the title of “Telescoping slide assembly” to Dubon and generally includes a chassis 12, multiple mounting posts 14 connected to two sides of the chassis, a telescoping slide assembly 10, and a post-locking latch 66, wherein the mounting slide elements 24 of the slide assembly has multiple slots 16 and the post-locking latch is installed to the mounting slide element and a part of the post-locking latch extends into one of the slots. When in assembling, each mounting post is inserted in each slot and one of the mounting posts is positioned by the post-locking latch. By this arrangement, the chassis is securely connected to the mounting slide elements.
However, when the two sides of the chassis are connected to a rack by two rails, the chassis may impact the post-locking latch when the chassis is moved relative to the slide assembly or vibration from the operation site. If the post-locking latch is not strong enough to bear the impact, the post-locking latch is easily damaged.
The present invention intends to provide an installation device for a slide assembly to improve the shortcoming mentioned above.